Cold Prince Love Story
by Rhino'sZero
Summary: Sehun adalah seorang namja tampan berwajah datar dan bersikap dingin, namun setelah bertemu dengan Dahyun seorang yeoja mungil yang cantik yang ceria, sikap dingin Sehun perlahan hilang kemudian mulai tumbuh perasaan cinta diantara mereka berdua, namun hadirnya Luhan membawa warna tersendiri dalam hubungan percintaan Dahyun dan Sehun. Kira-kira apa yang akan Luhan lakukan?


Chapter 1

Title : Cold Prince, Love Story

Author : Rhino'sZero

Cast : Oh Sehun (Sehun) X Kim Dahyun (Dahyun TWICE) X Xi Luhan (Luhan)

Genre : Romance, Drama, and School Life

Disclaimer : Castnya bukan milik saya, tapi milik agensi dan orangtua masing-masing. Tapi ceritanya murni punya saya.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary : Sehun adalah seorang namja tampan berwajah datar dan bersikap dingin, namun setelah bertemu dengan Dahyun seorang yeoja mungil yang cantik yang ceria, sikap dingin Sehun perlahan hilang kemudian mulai tumbuh perasaan cinta diantara mereka berdua, namun hadirnya Luhan membawa warna tersendiri dalam hubungan percintaan Dahyun dan Sehun. Kira-kira apa yang akan Luhan lakukan?

Author's Note : Annyeong! Aku baru disini, baru beberapa waktu yang lalu join, jadi aku harap kalian suka sama karya-karya aku kedepannya ya. Oh iya kenapa aku pilih Dahyun sama Sehun sebagai castnya, soalnya mereka berdua itu bias aku, jadi aku kepikiran buat ngecouplein mereka, semoga cocok ya.

Aku Harap Kalian Semua Suka.

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW.

Yuhuuuu~~

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

Oke! Aku hanya ingin kalian tau saja, jika di Seoul International Art School-setara SHS- tingkat-2 ada seorang namja berwajah sangat tampan, saking tampannya ia seperti seorang malaikat yang jatuh dari surga, Ah tidak! Itu berlebihan, maksudku seperti seorang Pangeran tampan dari suatu kerajaan. Ia juga menjadi namja populer disekolahnya, tak sedikit para yeoja cantik dan para namja yang berstatus uke menyukai dan mengidolakannya, tapi tak sedikit juga orang yang tidak suka, karena sikap dingin dan acuh yang dimiliki Sehun. Dimanapun dan kapanpun Sehun selalu menampilkan wajah datar tak berekspresi, saking datarnya wajah Sehun, hampir semua orang tidak dapat membaca ekspresinya, dan ia hanya akan bersikap hangat kepada orang yang ia sayangi. Karena sikap dinginnya itu ia dijuluki Cold Prince oleh semua siswa disekolahnya.

Langit sore di kota Seoul hari ini sangatlah cerah hanya ada sedikit awan diatas sana, dan hari minggu sore ini juga adalah moment yang pas untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama orang terdekat, baik itu keluarga, sahabat, juga kekasih. Bagi orang yang menikmati moment ini sendirian, mereka hanya akan menatap iri kepada beberapa pasangan yang saling memadu kasih dibawah indahnya langit sore. Tapi hal itu tak berlaku bagi Sehun, karena dia tidak akan peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Saat ini Sehun mengenakan celana jeans berwarna biru muda yang lumayan ngetat, juga kaos berwarna putih polos yang melekat pas ditubuh tegapnya, ditambah dengan sneakers berwarna merah dan rambut hitam lurus dengan tatanan terangkat keatas menampilkan dahi mulus Sehun, dan percayalah padaku jika semua itu meningkatkan kadar ketampanannya beberapa kali lipat dari biasanya.

...

Hari ini Sehun berencana untuk membeli bubble tea di kedai langganannya dan setelah itu ia akan mengunjungi game center, menghabiskan waktunya disana. Asal kalian tau saja, Sehun itu adalah seorang gamers terhebat yang pernah ada, bahkan ia sering mencetak High Score ketika ia memainkan sebuah permainan.

Saat ini ia sedang berada di kedai bubble tea langgananya,

"Aku pesan satu gelas bubble tea rasa cokelat, untuk dibawa pulang" ucap Sehun kepada seorang yeoja yang tak lain adalah pelayan dari kedai bubble tea tersebut,

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, dan sambil menunggu bubble teanya jadi, kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong itu" saran si pelayan sambil menunjuk kursi kosong yang berada dideretan kursi yang tersedia, dan langsung mendapat anggukan serta ucapan terimakasih dari Sehun. Sehun mendudukan dirinya di kursi kosong yang disarankan oleh pelayan kedai itu, kemudian ia langsung merogoh telepon genggamnya dari dalam saku celana jeansnya, dan memainkannya. 5 menit menunggu akhirnya buble tea yang Sehun pesan datang juga, segera ia mengambil pesanannya dan langsung membayar tagihannya. Sehun telah mendapatkan pesanannya, segera ia melangkah pergi menuju pintu keluar kedai itu. Setelah membeli bubble tea, Sehun langsung menuju game center dengan berjalan kaki. Sebenarnya Sehun itu tergolong orang kaya, bahkan appanya saja adalah seorang CEO disebuah perusahaan terkenal dan salah satu yang terbesar diKorea, tapi Sehun tidak mau terlalu menyusahkan appanya dengan menggunakan kekayaannya secara berlebihan untuk hal yang tidak penting menurutnya, bahkan untuk pergi kesekolah pun Sehun masih menggunakan kendaraan umum atau naik sepeda pemberian appanya.

Sekarang Sehun sedang berjalan menuju game center dengan bubble tea ditangan kanannya, sesekali ia menyeruputnya dan mengunyah bubble yang masuk kedalam mulutnya. Namun ditengah ia sedang meminum bubble teanya, tiba-tiba seorang yeoja yang tengah berjalan terburu-buru sambil memeriksa tumpukan kertas yang berada dipelukannya dan tak memperhatikan jalannya, datang dari arah berlawanan dengan Sehun, sehingga menabrak Sehun dengan sangat keras sehingga mereka berdua jatuh terduduk dengan tak indahnya, bubble tea Sehun pun tumpah mengenai baju dan tubuhnya, sementara kertas yang dipegang oleh sang yeoja berhamburan kemana-mana, orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang hanya menatap mereka berdua tanpa ada niatan membantu keduanya. Sehun tidak langsung sadar dengan kejadian ini, ia masih fokus kepada wajah cantik sang yeoja, entah kenapa jantungnya saat ini berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, tapi ia tak begitu menanggapi perasaannya, bahkan saat ini ia juga berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak terlalu cepat dari biasanya. Berbeda dengan Sehun, yeoja tadi langsung tersadar dan segera memunguti kertasnya yang berhamburan, melihat wanita itu sibuk mengambil, kertasnya Sehun akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya,

"Yak! Kalo jalan tuh hati-hati," teriak Sehun,

"Ma.. maafkan aku, a..aku gak liat kamu tadi, ma..af" ujar yeoja itu sambil tetap memunguti kertas miliknya yang berhamburan, tanpa melihat kearah Sehun sedikitpun,

"Hey! Tatap wajah lawan bicaramu saat kau bicara dengan orang lain! Cepat bantu aku berdiri!" perintah Sehun setengah berteriak, dan menyuruh yeoja tadi membantunya, tapi yeoja itu tetap tak menggubrisnya, ia terus saja memunguti kertas miliknya,

"Hey! Kau mendengarkanku tidak!?" Teriak Sehun lebih keras,

"Yak! Tunggu seben-..." ucapan yeoja itu terhenti ketika ia melihat wajah tampan milik Sehun, seakan terpesona oleh ketampanan Sehun, yeoja itu kini mematung dengan kondisi matanya yang membulat sempurna,

"Apa yang kau lihat huh!?" Tanya Sehun menyadarkan lamunan sang yeoja,

"Ah! Tidak, hanya saja... itu... apa namanya" ucap sang yeoja sedikit bergumam sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal, jangan lupakan senyuman tertahan miliknya, dan wajah merah padamnya saat ini.

"Sudahlah aku tidak ada waktu untuk bicara denganmu" ketus Sehun yang akhirnya bangkit dari jatuhnya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan si yeoja yang masih menatapnya. Kali ini Sehun pergi menuju apartemen miliknya, bukan lagi kearah game center, karena saat ini mood Sehun berubah 180 derajat setelah bertabrakan dengan yeoja tadi, dari yang awalnya gembira, kini menjadi sangat kesal. Dan acara Sehun sore ini menjadi batal karena yeoja tadi.

...

Kini Sehun, telah berada diapartemen miliknya, ia pun telah mandi dan berganti baju, karena baju yang ia pakai tadi sudah ia buang ketempat sampah, karena ia rasa akan sangat sulit untuk mencucinya setelah terkena tumpahan bubble tea miliknya tadi.

Kini waktu telah menunjukan pukul 23.00 KST, dan Sehun pun telah berada di tempat tidurnya sejak 2 jam yang lalu, tapi anehnya mata Sehun tidak mau menutup, ia merasa sangat mengantuk tapi matanya masih tidak mau berkompromi saat ini. Sehun sudah memutar lagu instrument penghantar tidur, yang biasanya dapat mengantarkannya kealam mimpi ketika ia tidak bisa tidur seperti ini, tapi anehnya kali ini tidak dapat bekerja.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur sekarang!" Teriak frustasi Sehun, sambil menarik kasar rambutnya, dan sesekali berguling kekanan dan kekiri menandakan ia frustasi saat ini. Tiba-tiba ia ingat kembali kejadian tadi sore yang menimpa dirinya, saat seorang yeoja menabraknya dengan tak sengaja,

"Apa aku memikirkan yeoja tadi ya?" Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri,

"Memang sih yeoja tadi cantik, tapi mana mungkin sih namja setampan Oh Sehun ini jatuh cinta dengan seorang yeoja bodoh seperti dia, inikan baru pertama kali aku bertemu dengan dia... Ah! Sudahlah aku ngantuk, lebih baik aku tidur dari pada mikirin yeoja tadi" seru Sehun dan langsung masuk kedalam selimut untuk menjemput mimpi indahnya.

Dipagi yang cerah ini, terlihat seorang namja tampan bermarga Oh yang mengenakan seragam sekolah sedang berjalan santai menuju halte bus terdekat, dengan earphone yang menempel di kedua telinganya, memainkan sebuah lagu yang berjudul Cheer Up milik girlgrup terkenal yaitu Twice, dan mulutnya tak ada hentinya menggumamkan lirik lagu itu.

Sesampainya dihalte, Sehun mendudukan dirinya di bangku kosong yang tersedia, tak banyak orang di sana hanya ada beberapa orang pelajar yeoja dari sekolah lain yang menatap Sehun genit, dan 2 orang ahjussi yang sedang mengobrol bersama, tak lama menunggu bus yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang, orang-orang yang berada di halte itu segera masuk kedalam bus termasuk Sehun. Karena bus terlalu penuh, Sehun tidak kebagian tempat duduk dan terpaksa harus berdiri. Dengan sejurus kemudian, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu Sehun, dan Sehun pun menoleh kearah orang yang menepuk bahunya itu,

"Hai.." orang itu melambaikan tangannya semangat tepat didepan wajah sehun sambil menampilkan senyum lebarnya yang menampilkan deretan gigi putih miliknya, tapi Sehun hanya menatap dingin kearahnya,

"Yak! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu eoh?!" Ekspresi orang tadi berubah seketika,

"Maaf aku tidak mengenalmu" jawab Sehun kalem sambil memalingkan wajahnya,

"Dasar kau ini! Kau tidak akan meminta maaf padaku eoh? Atau kau lupa? Baik, aku beritahu, kemarin sore kau menabrakku ditrotoar tau!" Teriak orang itu sambil menekankan beberapa kata di akhir ucapannya, yang menghasilkan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang dan deathglare dari Sehun. Ternyata orang itu adalah yeoja yang bertabrakan dengan Sehun kemarin sore,

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting" jawab Sehun dingin sambil berjalan keluar bus, yang ternyata sudah sampai dihalte Sehun biasa turun untuk pergi kesekolahnya,

"Yak!" Yeoja itu berteriak kesal.

Saat ini Sehun telah duduk diruang kelasnya 2-2, kondisi kelasnya sangat ricuh oleh siswa dan siswi yang sedang bernyanyi sangat keras, berlarian, bergossip, dan lain sebagainya. Berbeda dengan Sehun, kini ia tengah bercanda dan mengobrol ria bersama kedua sahabatnya yaitu, Park Chan Yeol dan Kim Jong In atau biasa dipanggil Kai. Ketiga namja tampan itu telah bersahabat sejak duduk di bangku ES. Orang tua ketiganya pun sudah saling mengenal bahkan sangat akrab menurutku. Dan biarku beritahu kalian, ketiga namja tampan itu kini masih berstatus lajang alias jomblo, bukannya mereka tidak laku atau bagaimana, tapi mereka belum menemukan sosok yeoja yang pas untuk mengisi hati mereka, tapi menurutku untuk menemukan yeoja bukanlah hal sulit bagi mereka, pasalnya mereka itu adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang paling terkenal disekolah.

Sebenarnya bel masuk sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu dan semua siswa juga sudah duduk dibangkunya masing-masing, tapi Kim seonsaengnim belum masuk juga, hal itu akhirnya menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan dikalangan siswa,

"Hey JunMyun-ah cepat kau cari tau kemana Kim seonsaengnim pergi, apakah ia tidak akan masuk? atau bagaimana? Cepat kau cari tau" perintah seseorang kepada Kim Jun Myun sang ketua kelas,

"Baik-baik, akan ku cari tau, tapi kalian jangan berisik, oke?" Ujarnya sambil berdiri dan hendak pergi kepintu kelas,

"Baiklah~~" jawab serentak seluruh siswa,

Ketika Jun Myun hendak menarik gagang pintu, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka terlebih dahulu oleh seaeorang yang berada diluar, yang tak lain adalah Kim seonsaengnim,

"Hey kau mau apa eoh?" Tanya Kim seonsaengnim,

"Ah! Ani.. aku hanya ak-" belum sempat berbicara, ucapan Jun Myun terpotong oleh ucapan Kim seonsaengnim,

"Sudahlah duduk sana di bangkumu" perintah Kim seonsaengnim, dan dibalas anggukan Jun Myun.

Kim seonsaengnim akhirnya masuk kedalam ruang kelas, kali ini ia tak sendiri, dibelakangnya terdapat sesosok yeoja yang mengikutinya, kehadiran yeoja itu menimbulkan bisikan-bisikan dari para siswa,

"Diam semuanya!" Teriakan lantang dari seorang guru itu dapat menghentikan bisikan-bisikan dari para siswa, dan tatapan dari siswa itu fokus kearahnya

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru pindahan dari Provinsi Gyeonggi-do, ayo kenalkan dirimu nak?" Jelas Kim seonsaengnim, yang mendapatkan anggukan dari semua siswa kecuali Sehun, yang kini sedang tertidur pulas dimejanya dipaling pojok ruang kelas. Kim seonsaengmim mengetahui hal itu,

"Yak! Sehun-ah bangun kau!" Teriak Kim seonsaengnim sambil melemparkan sebuah spidol kearah Sehun, dan spidol itu mengenai kepala Sehun. Hal itu membuat Sehun bangun dan ia juga merintih kesakitan, semua siswa juga mentertawakannya, termasuk yeoja siswa baru itu,

"Yak! Itu sakit tau, kau juga har-" perkataan Sehun terhenti karena kaget setelah melihat sosok yeoja yang tengah berdiri disamping gurunya itu, Sehun rasa ia mengenalinya, yeoja tadi juga tak kalah kagetnya setelah melihat Sehun, rupanya mereka berdua telah bertemu sebelumnya, ya, mereka bertabrakan dijalan kemarin, dan bertemu dibus tadi,

"Kau juga harus apa tuan Oh? Hmm?" Tanya Kim seonsaengnim sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada,

"Dia siapa? Kenapa aku baru melihatnya hari ini?" Tanya Sehun, dengan wajah dinginnya,

"Makanya jangan tidur terus dikelas!" Teriak Kim seonsaengnim, dibalas acuhan dari Sehun,

"Maaf nak, ayo lanjutkan" perintah Kim seonsaengnim kepada yeoja itu,

"Ah! Hai semuanya" yeoja tadi melambaikan tangannya bersemangat dibarengi senyum lebarnya, namun hanya dibalas oleh beberapa orang saja, itupun dengan nada malas malasan, tapi senyuman yeoja itu tak pudar dari wajahnya, ia tetap melanjutkannya, meskipun tak semuanya antusias terhadap dirinya,

"Nama ku Da Hyun, Kim Da Hyun, aku pindah kesekolah ini karena ayahku sedang mengawasi jalannya pembangunan cabang dari perusahaannya, jadi aku sekeluarga ikut pindah ke Seoul, dan... mbb... mohon bantuannya, dan semoga kita dapat berteman baik ya" jelas Da Hyun, nama dari yeoja tadi. Sehun hanya mendecih dan berusaha tak peduli sedikitpun, namun jauh dilubuk hatinya ada rasa peduli, walaupun sedikit.

"Kalo begitu Da Hyun, kamu bisa duduk dibangku kosong tepat didepan tuan Oh itu" tunjuk Kim seonsaengnim, dan dibalas anggukan dari Da Hyun. Da Hyun juga langsung pergi menuju bangkunya itu, tak lupa ia membungkuk kepada Kim seonsaengnim tanda terimakasih.

"Dan karena sekarang bapak ada urusan yang mendadak jadi, kalian belajar sendiri ya? Kerjakan LKS halaman 20 sampai 29, dan besok dikumpulkan, Terima Kasih" Ujar Kim seonsaengnim, setelah mendapat jawaban dari para siswa ia langsung pergi menuju pintu keluar, dan menghilang dibaliknya. Kembali suasana kelaspun menjadi ribut.

 **Dahyun POV**

Apa-apaan ini?, aku akhirnya satu kelas dengan si namja bodoh itu, dan itu berarti aku akan terperangkap bersamanya selama 3 semester kedepan, aku harap itu akan berjalan dengan mulus dan tanpa adanya hambatan. Jujur aku sangat membencinya karena kejadian kemarin, bukan karena ia menabrakku, tapi karena sikap dinginnya itu, aku heran kenapa orang-orang disini betah satu kelas dengannya, atau jangan-jangan ia tidak punya teman lagi? Makanya sikapnya dingin begitu. Aku jadi sedikit kasihan padanya. Apa aku harus berteman dengannya dan menjadi sahabat terbaiknya? Lalu suatu saat muncul perasaan aneh? Apa itu mungkin? Sudahlah coba saja berteman dengannya, Hwaiting!.

 **Sehun POV**

Ya ampun! Cobaan apalagi ini ya tuhan? Cukup aku berteman dengan orang-orang idiot dikelasku ini saja sudah membuat ku pusing, dan juga aku sudah punya dua sahabat yang bodohnya minta ampun itu juga aku sudah bersyukur. Jangan ditambah lagi dengan yeoja aneh ini.

Aku bingung, kenapa ada yeoja seaneh dia, tingkahnya saja aneh, masa baru pertama kali ketemu saja sikapnya sudah seperti kenal lama, dasa so akrab!. Kalo begitu aku harus menjauhinya dengan cara apapun, aku tidak mau gelar Cold Princeku ini hilang karenanya, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

 **Author Pov**

"Hai~ kau ingat aku?" Tanya Da Hyun sok akrab kepada Sehun,

"Hai dan ya aku ingat kau" jawab Sehun dingin, lalu kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam lipatan tangannya,

"Yak! Bisa tidak kau bersikap hangat kepadaku" Dahyun mendengus kesal, lalu membalikan badannya dengan cepat.

Sebenarnya Dahyun ingin sekali berteman dengan Sehun, tapi karena sikap Sehun yang seperti itu, ia menjadi agak bingung untuk memulai semua ini dari mana, tapi bukan Dahyun namanya jika ia mudah menyerah, dan yang harus ia lakukan adalah hanya berteman dengan Sehun.

 **TBC.**

Haiii,

Gimana ceritanya? Absurd ya? Aku bingung banget soalnya aku ngarang ceritanya ga sepenuhnya terpola, jadi ya kaya gitu deh. Jadi harap maklum karna masih pemula.

Supaya kita sama sama enak, review ya. Thx!

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Bye bye.


End file.
